Fluffy Love
by Oritsu
Summary: Completed! Rin wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life by his side, but Sesshoumaru has other plans for her. Sequel in progress; check out "Bound Together: Danketsu!
1. Fingertip Memories

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hiragana are a simplification of the kanji, and were very popular among women, especially aristocrats (women typically were not taught how to write kanji due to the years it took to master the complicated symbols). This form of writing would have been prevalent during the time that this story takes place._

_Useful Links: _

_History of Japanese Writing _

_Hiragana Writing Tutor_

_Other than what I've seen in IY, I know squat about the layout of feudal Japanese manors and palaces and the various duties of servants within them. I tried to research these things online but came up with nothing, so if my descriptions are inaccurate, tell me what I've done wrong or send me a link to a website that will._

_The song that I refer to is the one that Rin sings often in the anime (Jaken even tries to sing it once but gets a nasty bump on the head from Sesshoumaru ). As close as I can reckon it, it goes something like this:_

Yama no na ka,

Mori no na ka,

Kaze no na ka,

Yume no na ka.

Sesshoumaru-sama,

Doko ni ru?

Jaken-sama o.......

_I can't decipher the rest of the song, at least not accurately, nor can I find my fansub for the translation. Basically, she's singing about different places she has searched (In the forest, in the wind, in the dream, etc.) for Sesshoumaru and wondering where he is. I don't really know what the rest of it is saying, though I figure it goes along the lines of "Where are you Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken is upset...yada yada." If someone has a translation for her song (fansubs just don't cut it sometimes), please let me know!_

_**Fluffy Love**_

**_By Jacki (aka Oritsu, Kena)_**

**Chapter 1 – Fingertip Memories**

Swirling clouds of pearl and ivory sailed gracefully across a sky of black lacquered wood. The tiny diamond and sapphire stars sparkled in the flickering light of the fire that blazed cheerfully and brightly in the iron brazier set into the floor. Rin tipped and gently swiveled the comb in the air, watching the gemstone nightscape catch and reflect the warm light. The twin of the first comb lay in a silk-lined box on the table she stood next to, and she grabbed it up as well, incorporating it into the dance.

Moving with a gentle ease, she began to sway and then pick up her feet and dance in slow, lazy circles around the room, the combs held high in her up-stretched hands. She hummed a song as she moved; each well-remembered and cherished note a comfort to her troubled heart and mind.

She had made this song early on in childhood, initially to ward off the loneliness and tears wrung from her eyes by the cruel words and fists of the villagers. Then her master had come and used the magical sword that he carried with him to cut the envoys of hell from her soul, and this song became a tune of hope and love, a celebration of her new life with her him and Jaken. When she had felt the urge to break the silence she had lived in ever since she had witnessed the death of her family, she had coupled words with the simple notes of her song. Each day of her new life was filled with praises to her master and the joy and abject adoration he had fostered in her heart.

A little over a decade had passed since then. No longer was she the fawning child, playing in the dirt, pulling fish from the water with her bare hands, and dancing and singing happily in the shadow of her beloved master as he looked on with a stoic grace. The filthy, homeless, mute little orphan girl had metamorphosed into a graceful and refined woman. All thanks to her master, who had so benevolently bestowed upon her a place in his own home but also a proper education, including not only reading and writing but lessons in courtly behavior as well.

The floorboards near the door betrayed his presence with a soft creak. She stopped dancing immediately, the folds of her yukata slapping lightly against her legs, and bent into a deep bow.

"How was your bath, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she inquired politely, her smile wide and dark eyes bright as he entered. His sharp golden eyes met hers, and he nodded almost imperceptibly in ascent. His face, framed by wet tendrils of silvery white hair, was emotionless as he moved past her towards the center of the room, seating himself on a small, backless chair situated next to the fire. He held himself with the mien of an emperor, back ramrod straight, shoulders back, head set at a proud angle.

Head bent in supplication, she followed, stopping behind him. She willed her hands to stop their shaking and inhaled deeply to still her pounding heart as her eyes unconsciously traveled down the smooth, muscled plains of his back and shoulders that were visible through the thin robe that clung wetly to his body. The body of a god he had, clear evidence of the noble lineage of his inu-youkai ancestors. Rin dug her teeth into her lower lip, hesitating, gathering the resolve to keep her focus on the task—no, privilege—at hand. The diamonds and sapphires on the combs sparkled as she brought them up and pushed them into the shining mass of hair. She worked slowly, carefully, sinking to her knees to reach the ends of the thick white hair that cascaded in a wet, tangled bundle down past his waist, nearly brushing the floor. Working diligently with one comb, holding the upper length with her other hand so as not to pull, she brushed out all of the biggest knots then moved upwards using both combs.

She sighed quietly to herself, loving the silky weight of his hair in her hands. Heat radiated in thick waves from his back, warming her busy fingers and sending a blush to her cheeks. She carefully guarded her motions, denying the urge to let her fingers brush against him. He preferred not to be touched, and though every nerve in her hands, her entire body, yearned to touch him, she would respect and honor his wishes without question.

Her hands worked from memory, pushing the combs down till the friction of his hair against the fine teeth disappeared, moving them back up to the crown of his head to move down again, slowing to work out any tangles. She reached forward and smoothed the long silky bangs back from his forehead. He tilted his head back, pressing against the combs. A low, nearly inaudible growl of pleasure rumbled in his throat; the sound sent a shiver of excitement running up her spine. She pressed the combs deeper into the thick silvery mass, letting the teeth massage his scalp. His brow furrowed slightly then smoothed, his jaw going slack, eyes slipping shut, the rest of his body relaxing.

She nibbled at her lip again, deeply honored and moved by this demonstration of trust. Sesshoumaru rarely ever let down his guard, even in his own home. Compliments, verbal or otherwise, were as rare as a blue moon, and she treasured this one in her heart, each pounding beat a strong tie that wrapped around it, incorporating it into her very being.

Thin wisps and curls of steam rose from him as the heat of the fire dried him. She inhaled deeply, the scent of her master—the dark, wet, green smell of the ancient forests—caressing the inner linings of her nose and mouth. She shut her eyes, savoring his scent and all the emotions and memories it evoked. The feeling of her fingers sliding through his hair was mesmerizing and she slowly drifted off into her thoughts.

"Rin? RIIINNNN!"

Hidden deep within a cluster of bushes she giggled quietly at Jaken's vexation. Annoying the toad-like creature was a simple feat that always provided a maximum amount of entertainment and a constant relief from the boredom that ensued when Sesshoumaru-sama was away. This game also acted as an escape from the tortures Jaken frequently contrived for her. For the past few days, he had been after her to learn how to draw the hiragana. And after fidgeting through the first painfully boring lesson, she had vowed never to do so again.

"Bothersome girl, come out now!" Jaken screeched, punctuating the command with an impatient stomp. "Rin! RIN!"

She giggled again, hands cupped over her face to stifle the sound. With one hand she moved aside one of the branches of her leafy shelter. Jaken stood in a clearing some distance away, his back to her, Aun, the two-headed dragon that acted as their transportation and, at times, protection in tow. The beast's clawed feet pounded the earth as she was pulled this way and that by the frustrated Jaken, who was now searching for her behind rocks, in shrubs, and up in tree branches, screaming her name over and over again.

The scene was comical, and became even more so when Aun decided that she was tired of being led aimlessly around and dropped to the ground for a nap. Jaken turned three shades of a darker green and began to vent his anger on the unconcerned dragon. She watched with glee as he threw an all out temper tantrum, jerking on the thick leather reins, jumping up in the air repeatedly, and screaming shrill obscenities at the sleeping beast. It was all she could do to keep from opening her mouth wide and releasing all of the pent-up laughter from her lungs.

"Jaken." The trees near the fuming toad parted, and her master stepped into the clearing. Jaken immediately ceased his angry tirade and fell prostrate before the stately youkai standing over him.

"Sess...Sesshoumaru-sama," he groveled, round, protrudent eyes goggling up at his master's stern countenance. Sesshoumaru glanced around the clearing, gaze finally returning to the pathetic creature cowering at his feet. Interpreting the expression on his master's face, Jaken sought to explain himself.

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I've been trying to teach that troublesome brat her hiragana, but all she does is run off."

"Rin."

At the sound of her beloved master's voice, she immediately bounded out of her hiding place and ran over to where he was standing. Beaming, she replied, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Pain suddenly exploded through her skull and she collapsed to her hands and knees. Vision swimming in a mist of tears, she slowly pushed herself to a kneeling position and gently fingered the swiftly enlarging bump on the crown of her head. Jaken's voice rang shrilly in her ears.

"Stupid, bothersome, girl!" he fumed, staff raised above his head for another strike. Her current position gave him a few inches over her and he used them to his full advantage. Eyes nearly popping from his head, he loomed menacingly over her. The staff plummeted down to hit her again. She cringed, arms bent protectively around her face and head.

The blow never came. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and dropped her raised hands. The staff was inches above her, the twisted, hideous face of the old man carved into the thick wood leering down at her. Sesshoumaru's long fingers were firmly wrapped around the neck of the staff. Jaken fearfully gazed upward into the youkai's stern countenance. He gulped loudly, released the staff, and fell to his knees.

"Gomen nasai! Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" he cried, small hands raised in supplication. There was a thump as the staff fell to the ground beside him. Grinning, Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken, receiving an angry glare in return before he resumed his frantic pleading.

"Rin."

She smiled up at her master, eyes sparkling with affection. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called in a sing-song voice.

"Jaken will be your instructor and you are to obey him as you would me. Understood?

"Hai!" she replied, cheerfulness unabated by the stern command. Sesshoumaru's watery golden eyes met hers. Mildly perplexed, he stared at her briefly before swiftly walking past into the clearing where they had set up camp. Jaken rose to his feet and brushed the dirt from his clothes. He picked up the discarded staff, eyed the slumbering dragon with distaste, then cast his gaze on her. His beady black eyes narrowed wickedly and a victorious smirk stretched itself across his face.

"Here, Rin," he crowed and thrust Aun's reins at her. She took them from him and he stepped back, arms crossed over his narrow chest. The smile soon disappeared when after a gentle tugging of the reins and a call, Rin managed to bring the beast out of her slumber and onto her feet. Humming happily to herself, Rin set off after Sesshoumaru, Aun in tow behind her, Jaken following at a distance mumbling angrily to himself.

He was to keep her furiously busy for the next week or so, teaching her first how to prepare the ink, then showing her the correct way to hold the brush and make the basic strokes. Eager to please both Jaken and her master, she worked diligently at mastering the art. Within a few days she was able to write all three of their names quite neatly, and she proudly displayed her work to her master, pointing at each character as she pronounced it.

Jaken, impressed with both her uncharacteristic obedience and newfound eagerness to learn, had forgotten his grudge and praised her swift progress. Sesshoumaru never once complimented her work, but neither did he criticize it, and encouraged by his patience she continued her lessons with gusto. Often she would work so long and hard that, exhausted, she would collapse at the little portable workstation Jaken had set up for her—an improvisation of small, smooth-topped wooden stool he had taken from one of the villages they passed during their travels.

The little toad-like youkai eventually began to warm up to her, and instead of a sharp wrap or pinch to her hand for making a mistake, he chastised her gently and guided her hand in the correct way. Occasionally he would become frustrated and call her stupid or slow, but always in such a way that the word was more a term of endearment than an insult.

During these writing sessions, Sesshoumaru often watched from a distance, and on the occasions that Jaken was away on an assignment, she would go to him with her questions. More often than not, he would ignore her, golden eyes filled with mild disdain as he stood to walk away from her. In the rare occurrence that he actually paid attention to her he was a wonderful teacher, stern yet patient. She was mesmerized by the grace and beauty of his strokes as he wrote down the words that she wanted to learn to spell. Often she would dash about camp, pointing to this and that, asking its name and how to write it. Hours would pass during which Sesshoumaru would fill the top of page after page—the bottom portion meant for her to practice—until either she fell asleep at his feet or he grew bored and left her to practice.


	2. Broken Halves

**Chapter 2 – Broken Halves**

"Rin."

His voice had the effect on her of being suddenly dunked in ice cold water. With a jolt and a murmured but sincere apology she resumed grooming him only to find herself short one comb.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat quietly. She followed his gaze to the floor. The heavily polished surface of the discarded object gleamed in the firelight, the nightscape of precious stones and ivory standing out brilliantly. She quickly snatched it up, then bowed deeply in apology.

"Gomen nasai, master," she uttered, keeping her head low so as to hide to blush of embarrassment from her cheeks.

"It would serve you well to pay more attention to your work."

A fearful shiver coursed up her spine and she forced herself upright, a bright smile on her face. "Oh! Careless me!" she tittered, the heel of one hand rapping lightly against the side of her head in a pantomime of self-punishment. "It's just like Jaken always says," she scrunches up her face and raises the pitch of her voice to grating whine, "'Rin, we could crack your head open and find it as hollow as a gourd.' "

He remained silent, face unreadable in the dim light. The fire had mostly died down to the barest smoking embers. His robe hung loose and dry on his lean frame; she found herself wondering how long she had been lost in her memories.

"You have learned your lessons well, Rin. You have surpassed my expectations as well as Jaken's."

Her eyes widened in amazement. Sesshoumaru, voice as impassive as ever, continued.

"You are aware that you are of marriageable age?"

"Ha...ha...hai," she replied, voice shaking slightly. Her heart pounded heavily against her ribcage. Blood infused the delicate vessels in her face, sending a rosy blush of an entirely different nature to her face. Two compliments in one evening! And what did he mean by marriage? She could feel her body trembling in mingled anticipation and excitement. Momentarily she wondered if she was still dreaming. Sesshoumaru preferred silence to conversation, and seldom had he graced her with so many words. Compliments were even fewer and far between.

She suddenly found herself fighting the urge to touch him, to wrap her arms around him and press her face into his hair. It made her feel embarrassed and a tad guilty to be thinking this way about her master. Back then, during those rare times when he had actually held her, she had felt only a great warmth and comfort to be close to him. Now, when she thought of him holding her it was in an entirely different manner, and that effervescent childish feeling of warmth had now concentrated primarily in the lower of regions of her body and was anything but innocent.

As if he could read her thoughts, he stood, passing out of her reach, and turned to face her. She clenched her jaw to keep it from trembling. Some part of her, the place where these tainted dreams emerged, told her to collapse into him, wrap her arms around his neck and smother him with kisses; however, her instincts and upbringing told her to stay still, to wait patiently and do only as commanded. Kami, what a horrible servant she was to be having such thoughts about her master. She forced her hands, combs still clutched in her fingers, to her sides and cautiously lifted her eyes to his face. There were no answers for her in those carefully guarded golden eyes or in the hard line of his mouth. Perhaps if she possessed the eyes of a youkai she could gain some sort of idea of his feelings, but she doubted even the most prescient youkai could see through her master.

"I've made arrangements with Jaken..."

Arrangements with Jaken? What could he possibly be planning? He spoke again but she was so focused on his lips she didn't hear a word.

"You will go with Jaken tomorrow to purchase the things you will need," he finished.

"Na-nani?" Her cheeks were burning with shame; she had been so caught up in these inappropriate thoughts that she had completely missed what he had just said. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, could you please repeat?" she asked timidly, feeling her deep flush extend down to her neck. Her hands fumbled across the surface of the combs, fingers threading through the teeth. Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and moved to speak again.

"You will leave here tomorrow."

Her heart froze in her chest, her fingers clapping tightly over the combs. The teeth punched into the soft flesh of her palms. Unheeded by her, a few drops of blood spattered the floor. Eyes still riveted on her he continued.

"I have procured a home for you in a town at the foot of the mountain. Jaken has already hired a number of servants and guards to attend to you until such time that a suitable husband is found for you. Jaken will accompany you tomorrow so that you can purchase what remaining things you need. Is this understood?"

Her hands went slack. The combs, glimmering in the dying light, fell to the floor. With a dry snap, one broke into two, the halves springing apart and coming to rest opposite each other. Sesshoumaru noted this indifferently. The fabric of his robe rustling quietly, he moved to the door and pulled back the screen.

"Is this understood, Rin?" he repeated, a commanding undertone riding his voice.

"Hai," she uttered almost inaudibly. Dully, she registered the sound of the screen falling back into place as he departed. She remained motionless for sometime, his words echoing over and over in her mind.

Why? Had the quality of her work been less than desired? Had she somehow upset or annoyed him? Or—and this thought she dreaded the most—was he somehow aware of her feelings and disgusted by her? Her chest hitched painfully, tears stung at her eyes. Moving slowly, her limbs numb, the normal happy bounce of her step gone, she disposed of the broken comb and returned its twin to the silk-lined box. She bit back her tears as she turned the ashes over the remaining embers of the fire, the hissing smoke tearing at them with guilty claws.

The hallways were unusually devoid of life as she trudged back to her chamber. Sesshoumaru's suite appeared, a lone lamp burning somewhere inside. She forced her eyes away and her feet to hurry as she passed, dipping into the shadowy far side of the corridor and out of the light's reach.

It was not until she reached the safety of her room that she allowed herself to collapse, falling prone onto her soft futon and letting her pent-up tears soak into her pillow. Though she longed to wail, she kept carefully silent, even subduing the sound of her heart-wracked sobs. The walls were thin, and it would not do to alert any of the palace's hordes of youkai servants.

She would be starting a new life tomorrow, one without Sesshoumaru nearby. She was heartened somewhat by the fact that he had gone through all the trouble of obtaining her a house; if he had really hated her he would have simply had her thrown out of the palace with no warning, though this knowledge did little to brighten her spirits.

And marriage? When had she grown to marriageable age? When had the youkai lord cared for the age of any human? Did he find this somehow distasteful, her being of this age? If so, she wished desperately to be a child again, a child forever. That way she could always be near him.

Rin sighed. Wishes like that would never come true. She had been shown this simple fact long ago when she witnessed the deaths of her families at the hands of the wolves. She dreaded the thought of being bound into marriage to the first man chosen for her and acting the part of a proper wife, but if it was Sesshoumaru's command, she would do it, and with as much courage and will as she could muster.

She sniffled. Perhaps marriage wouldn't be so bad. Just the simple tasks of caring for husband and home and eventually children could possibly help her get through this abrupt separation. After all, caring for Sesshoumaru when he had been wounded, despite the fact that he would accept none of it, had helped to lift the dark pall of her family's death and along with it her silence.

This thought was somewhat comforting to her and, tears still leaking from her eyes, she fell blissfully asleep.

* * *

_Poor Rin, she's my fav IY char and look how I treat her! (sighs) Hanyways, I want to know: what do you think so far? I know it's a bit OOC for Rin to be so angstastic, but other than that do you think that I've kept her and Fluffy in character? Please R&R and expect chapter 3 to be out within the 2 days tops._

_Many thanks to all people who have reviewed so far! (Wipes tears from eyes) Seeing that little "Review" link light up when I opened the story today and reading your reviews totally made my day! Special thanks to _**Shiranai Yukino** _and_ **Yumise-lunar** _for providing the correct lyrics and translations for Rin's song! It's a really big help!_


	3. Hime

**Chapter 3 -- Hime**

"Rin, what do you think of this one?" Jaken held a bolt of cloth up for her to see. The deep purple silk was crisscrossed with hundreds of individually embroidered branches laden with pale yellow flowers. Normally she would have been enthralled with such a beautiful design, imagining how lovely she would look wearing it; however, today was nowhere near normal, and she was not in any sort of mood for shopping.

Discouraged, Jaken smoothed one twisted hand over the rich fabric and called to her again in an effort to catch her attention. She shot him the briefest of glances and murmured in ascent. Realizing that this was getting him nowhere, Jaken pointed hastily to several other bolts of silk and thrust a handful of coins into the shopkeeper's hand. Behind him, a human servant already bearing several boxes of goods on his back rushed to Jaken's side to grab the parcel of silks.

Not caring to stay any longer, Rin climbed back into the waiting palanquin. A corner of the voluminous robes Jaken had commanded her to wear caught on the corner of the carriage and she was jerked roughly backwards, nearly falling backwards into the dirt. One of her new attendants was at her side at once, catching her, untangling her, and helping her into the palanquin without uttering a word about her clumsiness. The shopkeeper regarded this with a suspicious eye, which she promptly ignored. Up ahead she heard Jaken climbing onto his tiny pony. This would have been amusing for her to watch at another time, but today she was not in the mood for laughter, even at Jaken's expense.

The palanquin tipped slightly to the side as it was lifted from the ground and they were off again to another booth, though she cared not what it sold. All she could focus on was the rending feeling in her chest that seemed to grow the farther she was away from her master's palace.

The tramp of hooves arose beside the palanquin. One of the heavy curtains was pulled aside and Jaken leaned inside, the fake beard he wore to conceal his toad-like countenance muffling his hushed voice. "Rin, you must try harder to act your part. People will question your lineage and upbringing if you do not act like the hime you are supposed to be!"

"Hai, Jaken-sama," she responded sullenly.

"That's '_father_', " he hissed, leaning forward until they were face to face. At the same time, the pony leapt over a small puddle in the road, nearly throwing him from the saddle. Waving his arms for balance, the small youkai struggled to regain his seat. He chastised the recalcitrant animal and turned his attention back to the dejected young woman riding beside him.

"What do you think you've been trained for all these years, baka?! Stupid, troublesome girl! Sesshoumaru-sama has been more than gracious and provided you with the means to become a great lady, and what do you do but sit there and pout like a foolish child!"

Rin recoiled as if struck at the sound of his name. Her chin trembled and the hot tears she had been struggling all day to hold back spilled silently over her cheeks. Her shoulders hitched in a sob and she buried her face in her hands. Jaken's expression softened and he stroked her sleeve gently.

"Rin, please," he whispered, "if you must cry, wait until we reach your new home."

"Hai," she whimpered softly, wiping her eyes with the back of one hand. Jaken patted her reassuringly and pulled the curtain back in place.

"My daughter is tired. We will proceed directly to the palace," he declared to the handful of guards and other servants of their small caravan. Several of the merchants moaned in disappointment at having lost such a rich customer. Three children, two girls and a boy, their clothes ragged and mended numerous times, were crowded on the side of the road. Their dirty faces were upturned, watching the procession. The boy's eyes were riveted on the guards, and he puffed out his chest and brandished a small stick as if it were a sword. The girls were whispering back and forth and gazing dreamily at the palanquin. Rin sighed and watched them through a crack in the curtains, longing to be free of her heavy garments and able to move again. She lay down on her side, one hand straying to find a small pillow and pull it to her. The rhythmic rocking of the palanquin was hypnotic, and she soon drifted into a light doze.

When she awoke it was well after nightfall. The carriage had been set onto the ground and a pale moonlight was filtering through the curtains. In the distance she could hear Jaken shouting out orders and soon several attendants helped her out of the vehicle and onto a freshly swept flagstone path. Many people were milling about, carrying trunks and boxes, removing harnesses from animals and leading them into the darkness. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let herself be led along the path, which was flanked by large, brightly lit lanterns. She could hear the trickle of water up ahead and soon a low wooden pier appeared, its posts and railings artfully carved. She paused to look over the edge at the dark water below, the dim shapes of lily pads and lotus blossoms rising in profusion across its surface.

A soft, female voice to her right said, "Hime-sama should come and see all of the fish tomorrow." An older woman, plump and rosy-cheeked, smiled warmly at Rin, and motioned for her to move onward. The pier widened into a large deck, half on the water and half on land. Two stone rabbits, ears pressed meekly back against their heads, crouched on tall pedestals that bordered the front entranceway. Above her head, wooden rabbits leaped and chased each other along the roof supports, each design unique. Light spilled out from the open doorway and, lifting one hand to block her eyes, she stepped into the large front hall. Approximately two dozen affable-looking people were kneeling on the floor facing the entrance. As she entered they bowed, foreheads touching the gleaming wooden floor. Jaken was standing nearby and, nose in the air, he walked over to join her. A short potbellied man with graying hair and large, friendly eyes approached them and bowed from the waist.

"We would like to welcome his lordship and hime-sama to this, your new home. My name is Atsutane and I am head of staff. We are humbly at your service. Would my lord and lady like a warm meal or a bath perhaps?"

"The hime and I have both traveled far and desire to retire for the evening," Jaken replied.

Atsutane bowed again. "Very good, my lord. Please allow me to show you to your chambers." Still bent over, he motioned towards an adjoining corridor. Walking as regally as was possible, Jaken followed the man with Rin falling into step behind him. Ensconced candles bathed them in a warm, cheery light. Up ahead Atsutane was conversing animatedly with Jaken, asking about their journey and discussing various arrangements. Uninterested and exhausted, her robes weighting her down, Rin followed, not bothering to glance into the various rooms that opened up off of the hallway.

"Hime-sama?" The old woman was at her side again, pointing into a large room on their right. "Here is your chamber." Rin entered the sitting room and the woman followed, sliding the door shut behind them. Two smiling women, perhaps several years older than her, stood inside the room. They both bowed in respect.

"Welcome, hime-sama. We are glad to see that you have arrived safely," they replied in unison. "I am Akiko, and this is Megumi," the taller of the two women said, pointing first to herself then to her shorter companion. "The person behind you is Moe. We are your personal handmaidens and we hope that you are happy here, hime-sama." Rin nodded politely in response.

"Please, have a seat, my lady. We will prepare you for bed," Moe said, and led her to a small bench in the center of the room. Akiko and Megumi's small hands busied themselves with loosening Rin's hair and clothing while Moe disappeared into a second room for the bedclothes. The air was alive with the two younger girl's questions as they worked.

"Did hime-sama see or meet anyone interesting during her journey?" Megumi asked as she unwrapped Rin's thick black hair from an ornate hairpiece. Rin shook her head no.

"Your mother must have been a very beautiful woman," commented Akiko, her fingers busy removing the heavy layers of kimono. "Hime-sama does not look much like her father, so I am assuming you inherited your beauty from your mother." A corner of Rin's mouth curved up into a smile and she glanced shyly at the other woman.

"Ah, what soft, silky hair you have, hime-sama! I am honored to be serving such a beautiful lady!" Megumi marveled as she began to brush Rin's thick black locks. Moe returned with a dark blue robe draped across her arms and both she and Akiko dressed her in it.

"I hope you return to good health soon, hime-sama," Moe said as she gathered up the discarded clothing. At Rin's confused look she replied, "I overheard your father saying that the mountain air was too cold for you and that you had fallen ill, so he decided to move to this manor."

Rin stiffened suddenly. Noticing the change, Akiko looked up from where she was kneeling, working at the robe's fastenings. "My lady, is there anything wrong?" she asked gently. Rin couldn't hold on any longer. With a loud sob she sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The three women exchanged worried glances and immediately began to console their crying mistress. Moe placed a gentle arm around Rin's shaking shoulders.

"Hime-sama must miss her old home," she said. Rin moaned and nodded and the old woman patted her shoulders. "You've had a long journey, my lady. Get a good night's rest tonight and tomorrow you can see the rest of your new home."

"Yes," Megumi chirped. "It is really very beautiful in the daylight, hime-sama."

Akiko brightened and piped in, "And the gardens, my lady. You'll love the gardens!"

Rin allowed them to lead her to her bed and tuck her in for the night. She stared up at the ceiling for awhile, trying to focus her mind on the sensation of the hot tears tracking down her cheeks and onto her ears. She couldn't remember a time when she had gone to sleep at night and not seen her master's face at least some time the next day. The emotional and spiritual pain she felt was so intense to be almost physical, a dull, paralyzing throb radiating across her chest and freezing her lungs.

She sighed loudly then stopped herself, half-remembered words surfacing in her mind. Now what had that saying been? The one that she had always recited to Jaken when he sighed, fretting over one thing or another as he always tended to do? She remembered now: 'The happiness may run away if you heave a sigh.' The advice was sound, and the memories it brought to mind pleasant. Lost in the past, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Yes, I know. You came to this fic looking for a lemon, right? Well I have good news and bad news. The bad: I have 6 chapters planned, and maybe a short epilogue and the lemon is the last chapter. The good: I'm almost done writing chapter 6 and the lemon is in that chapter. So you are going to get your lemon, but you're going to have wait a few more days. So, enjoy for now._

_Thank you so much for the reviews! They really make my day!_


	4. Things Heard Late At Night

**Chapter 4 – Things Heard Late At Night**

The next day was a whirlwind of activity that left her with little time to feel sad. It started off with Moe, Akiko, and Megumi waking her, seeing to her bath, and dressing her, their lively chatter filling her suite the whole time. Next, she broke fast with Jaken, who was clearly enjoying the perks of being a country lord. Watching him try to eat and bark orders at the servants at the same time was so amusing (especially when his makeshift beard began to slide down his chin) that even she found herself giggling.

Atsutane then gave her an extensive tour of the property, filling her in on its history and showing her all of its rooms and gardens, which were indeed some of the most beautiful she had ever seen. The rabbit motif was everywhere—the wall panels, statues in the garden, on the furniture. When she asked about it, Atsutane explained that the man who had built the manor had filled it with images of rabbits to please his wife, who adored the animals. The villagers had nicknamed it the Usagi House for this very reason. Rin found herself falling in love with the manor and said so; Atsutane was delighted.

Moe found her resting in the late afternoon near the pond. They talked for sometime and watched the fat, lazy carp bask in the warm sunlight, their gold, brown, red, and orange scales glittering brightly. She spoke animatedly about her family. Her two sons worked in the stables and her husband was head groundskeeper. Her family had served in this house for nearly a hundred years, not counting the decade or so that it had lain empty when the original family had departed. Rin listened attentively and asked her many questions, enthralled with the handmaiden's life in this house. This also lifted the burden of having to explain her own past, or rather the intricate collection of lies that Jaken had concocted.

When she joined him for dinner in the evening, the toad-like youkai was already regaling the servants with tales of his and his made up ancestors' heroic feats. She tried to be as respectful as was humanly possible, hiding her laughter behind one of her sleeves when the stories bounded on the ridiculous. Her silence was challenged even more when she observed that the servants—warm-hearted, simple people—believed every word that dropped from his mouth. Akiko and Megumi were filled with questions about her father's exploits when she returned to her suite for the evening and she confirmed each of her "father's" outrageous exploits with as straight a face as she could muster.

Within a week's time she had fully regained her optimistic good cheer. All of the servants quickly became enamored with her and within a month the villagers soon praised the beauty of the lady of Usagi Manor to all passersby. As could be expected, many suitors soon came to the manor to pursue her hand in marriage. At first, she was slightly troubled, but Jaken proved to be a very shrewd judge of character who held an extremely high set of standards for Rin's husband-to-be. Most were sent away immediately. Others were permitted to stay for a couple of days for most extensive interviews. In the end, none made the cut and all returned back to their homes empty-handed.

After the latest suitor had been turned away, Rin snuck out of her bed and let herself into Jaken's sitting room, intent on asking him about his feelings on this latest set of suitors. The room was empty, his personal servants having been sent away sometime earlier on, and the doors to the more private areas of his suite were shut. Shadows flickered on the thin walls from inside the bedroom, blocking out the warm lamplight.

She waited patiently, studying the few scrolls adorning the walls in the sparsely furnished space until her curiosity got the best of her and she gathered her robes around her and tiptoed over to the door. Muted voices issued through the walls and she moved closer to hear them better. Jaken often spoke with Atsutane, and when the subjects of discussion were of a more sensitive nature the two of them often turned to the privacy of the master suite. Perhaps they were speaking about the very subject about which she had come to speak to him. A mischievous smile teasing at the corners of her lips, she pressed one ear against the door.

Indeed, she was correct; she could hear Jaken reiterating the names of some of the most recent men who had come in search of her hand. However, the voice that replied was not that of the elderly caretaker. Smile slowly fading away, she pressed her ear more firmly against the thin wood to make sure. Yes, the voice of Jaken's visitor was much too low to be Atsutane's. And Jaken's tone was all wrong. The snobbish, regal quality of speech that he had so eagerly adopted had been replaced by a beseeching whine, one that she was all too familiar with. Heart pounding loudly in her chest, hands quivering ever so slightly, she knocked lightly on the door.

"Otou-sama?" she called hesitantly. The voices immediately ceased, replaced by two sets of footsteps, Jaken's light steps approaching the door and pair of heavier ones receding into the distance. Rin wanted to force the door aside and enter the room, but she did not want to cause a scene lest she insult an important visitor. Something deep inside her, though, told her that the other person was not one of the townspeople, much less human.

Jaken's face, fake beard askew, appeared between a small crack in the door. "What is it, Rin?" he snapped irritably.

Rin swallowed loudly. "I'm sorry to bother you, father, but I was curious as to whom you are speaking."

"None of your business! Go to sleep!" he barked, but the slight tremor in his voice and the quick glances he kept shooting back into the room confirmed her suspicions. Before Jaken could shut the door, she grabbed hold of it and pushed it aside. The blood was rushing through her ears, all but blocking out Jaken's enraged cries of protest as she forced her way past him and into the room. Her eyes wandered frantically from side to side, settling finally on the open doors facing the gardens to the rear of the building. She rushed to them, searching the dark outer hallways and the grounds for some sign of her master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she sighed as she sank to the floor. Jaken quieted immediately after one look at her dejected face. She turned back to look at him, tears shining in her eyes. "He was here, wasn't he, Jaken-sama?" she whispered.

He looked away uncomfortably and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Rin," he said. Worried voices rose from outside and Atsutane, in his bedclothes and looking sleepy, appeared in the doorway.

"I heard shouting, my lord, is there something wrong?" he said concernedly, eyes traveling back and forth from Jaken to Rin. Several of Jaken's servants appeared behind him, looking over his shoulders.

"My daughter had a nightmare and came to see me," Jaken replied, his voice weary. "Please see to it that she is returned to her bed." He gave Rin's shoulder a gentle but authoritative squeeze and, head bowed, she rose silently to her feet and allowed herself to be led back to her rooms. After the halls fell silent again and she was truly alone, she cried for the first time in weeks.

Sesshoumaru had been in Jaken's room. Every time she asked Jaken he denied it, but she had no doubt whatsoever that her master had been there. But why had he left the instant he heard her voice? Old fears rose to the surface to haunt her. Did he find her so disgusting that he wouldn't even show his face to her? He couldn't possibly be frustrated that she hadn't found a husband yet, could he? After all, she had hardly any say in the matter.

These thoughts and many more plagued her, so much so, that she began to loose interest in her other activities. Her diary collected dust; her needlework lay forgotten; her visits to the village grew more and more infrequent; she ceased her gentle teasing of prospective suitors. Jaken scolded her often, urging her to show more spirit or resign herself to being an old maid. His rebukes were only half-hearted, though, as he was just as concerned about her condition as everyone else was.

She wasn't wasting away by any means, but the spark of life in her that made her so attractive and fun to be around was slowly sputtering out. Not a person to remain idle, she filled her free time with long walks around the pond and through the gardens, sometimes accompanied by Moe or one of the other servants, but most often she walked alone, a guard or two always at hand to watch her from a distance. The walking, besides serving to give her a breath of fresh air and a bit of exercise also performed the most needed function of distracting her from the glaring void in her life that she felt now more than ever.

Tonight she had extended her usual path to the very outskirts of the gardens, near to the wall of hoary old pine trees that marked the edge of the great forest. The moonlight was clear and bright, illuminating the tree-shrouded bulk of the mountain. Rin cast her eyes on a spot near its peak, imagining she could see the beautiful, centuries-old palace nestled between the trees despite the protective barrier she knew concealed it. She inhaled the warm air, flagrant with the scents of the hundreds of blossoming flowers. Ah, the gardens were stunning, especially in the evening, but she missed the sharp smell of pine sap and cedar and the dark, moldy odor of moss. Stepping closer, she glanced from side to side in search of the pair of men who were guarding her tonight. Several cherry trees, heavily laden with the delicate pink and white blossoms, hid her from view and she strolled into the forest.

Though she enjoyed being a hime with all of its many privileges and comforts, she sometimes found herself missing her former independence and the nomadic life she had enjoyed for so many years. She knew that Jaken would have granted her permission to wander in the forest, but then she would have to endure the company of handmaidens and guards fussing with her clothing and telling her where to step. This area was safe; the only youkai she had seen since she had come here was Jaken, so it wouldn't hurt to go off by herself for an hour or so. Just to be cautious, she would keep within shouting range of the manor lest she need to call the guards.

She stretched her arms out to the sides and took in the redolent smells of the woodland. Now that was much better. The flowers smelled beautiful, but coupled with the hot air could quickly become overpowering. The air between the pines and cedars was much cooler, and the pine needles that masked the sound of her footsteps gave off only the most spartan and clean of odors. Rin walked deeper into the forest, letting the soft moonlight filtering through the overhanging branches guide her. The sounds of fallen branches cracking and leaves rustling rose as various woodland creatures scampered away and she smiled to herself.

Several low ridges of rock rose before her and, gathering her clothing around her, she climbed up them. A slight resistance met her small form and she leaned forward into it, stepping around a large rock in her way. Panting slightly, she paused and looked back over the edge of the ridge. The ground was only several feet below and yet she felt somewhat out of breath. She groaned ruefully. It seemed she had been enjoying her new life too much and had fallen out of shape.

The manor was all but invisible at this distance, and marking the large rock in her mind, she turned and walked beside the ridge, which proceeded for some distance in a long curve around the manor's outskirts. The buzz of cicadas rose on all sides, filling the night with their screeching calls. She continued on, treading a careful path next to the ridge. Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted and a flock of birds took into the air. A small stream trickled along its merry path through the forest, and soon she could hear a chorus of frogs.

Laughter issued from her throat and she turned in a slow circle, her long, luxurious sleeves pin-wheeling around her body. How long had it been since she had traveled through a forest and listened to its nighttime music? She began to hum a few notes, then began to sing:

"_Yama no naka,_

_Mori no naka,_

_Kaze no naka,_

_Yume no naka._

_Sesshoumaru-sama, Doko ni iru?_

_Jaken-sama o—"_

She stopped mid-sentence and glanced from side to side. The moon was hidden behind a swath of cloud, leaving the forest in relative darkness. She had thought she had heard something, a large crash as if a tree branch had fallen to the ground. A small wave of fear rippled through her as she stood silent, head cocked to the side, listening intently to the forest. Another crash didn't echo through the forest; there was nothing.

And that was exactly it, wasn't it? There was nothing to be heard. No crashes, no cicadas, no frogs. Except for the distant trickle of the small brook, the forest had fallen completely silent. Rin wrapped her arms protectively around her and peered into the dark depths between the thick tree trunks.

A twig snapped from the trees somewhere in front of her, startling her. The nearly inaudible sound of the blanket of fallen pine needles shifting ever so slightly rose from the trees at her left. Terrified, she turned back the way she came and broke into a slow lope, her heavy geta and robes limiting her speed and range of movement. She tripped over a low rock and fell face-first into the ground.

A high-pitched cackle of excitement issued from where she had heard the first sound. A second, needling call rose, followed by a third, and a fourth. Giving a small cry, she pushed herself to her feet, discarded the geta, and began to run back along the ridge towards the large stone. The sharp rocks that lay along the path cut into the soles of her feet, but she barely noticed the pain as she pushed aside bough and brush to make it back to the marker. The air echoed with the sounds of trees being rent and splintered before some powerful, unseen force. Her mysterious pursuer howled again and was answered by the calls of the others, rising from the higher slopes of the mountain in a wide semicircle around her. Her thick black hair was disheveled, several strands plastered in sweaty tendrils to the sides of her face. One hand clutched at her chest, more in a misplaced effort to still her hammering heart. Her lungs were burning; she grimaced as she swallowed back the vile-tasting phlegm that rose in the back of her throat.

The cries were frighteningly loud and close, a noose of noise tightening around her. The tall stone suddenly swam into view ahead of her and she pressed her body for one last burst of speed to carry her over the ridge and into the protection of the manor house. Distantly she felt that strange resistance that she had encountered earlier pressing against her palms now as she turned to leap over the ridge. Before she reached the edge, a strong hand closed around her ankle, yanking her back away from it. Rin screamed as loudly as her overtaxed lungs would allow her as she fell to the forest-floor.

Her attacker grabbed clumsily at the back of her robes, his fingers slipping over the loose silk. Finally obtaining a good grip, he jerked her savagely away from the ridge and safety. She twisted and wriggled madly, finally managing to pull loose, leaving several of the outer layers of kimono in his grip. She fell to hands and knees and immediately began to claw her way back to the ridge, only to be caught this time by the hair. She screamed again, though this time in pain more than anything else. A large, hairy arm wrapped itself around her chest, squeezing off her cries and pulling her off the ground and back against a massive, inhuman body. She stiffened as a wave of hot, foul-smelling breath washed against one of her cheeks.

"Gotcha," a deep, graveling voice hissed into her ear.

* * *

_Poor Rin! Separated from her beloved Fluffy, forced to live with Jaken, and now taken captive by god knows who. For those craving some Sesshoumaru goodness, the next chapter will be out tomorrow._


	5. Battle in Moonlight

**Chapter 5 – Battle in Moonlight**

He chuckled then threw back his head and called to the others. Rin cringed at the near ear-shattering sound. He began to move back into the forest with her in tow and immediately she began to struggle in his grip, fingernails clawing uselessly against the coarse fur on his muscular arm, her heels swinging wildly in the air. His grip on her suddenly tightened, choking off her breath. Black spots danced before her eyes as she gasped for air.

"Stop struggling, foolish human, or I'll rip open your throat right now," he growled in her ear. Something large and sharp pressed against the side of her throat and, eyes wide, she stilled her movements and he loosened his hold. He broke into a light jog, breaking a path through the overhanging branches of pine and cedar, her body bouncing in his arms as limply as that of a rag doll. The trees parted, revealing a small clearing. She took a deep, shuddering breath as he slowed to a walk, trying desperately not to vomit.

Several large, dark shapes entered the open space, neatly parting the tall grass the swayed in the light wind. Five pairs of beady red eyes glowed in the darkness. The moon suddenly broke free of its cloud cover, revealing the creatures that had been pursuing her and sending an icy chill down her spine. Their bodies were gigantic: tree-trunk legs and arms, torsos three-times as thick as the limbs, calloused fingers the circumference of saplings. Their heads were those of boars, with long snouts and small, deep-set eyes. A pair of tusks sprouted from the sides of their mouths, curling into wickedly sharp points that gleamed in the moonlight. Long shaggy fur, matted and filled with hundreds of burs and nettles, covered their bodies from head to toe.

With a grunt, her assailant tossed her to the ground. She landed hard on hands and knees, whimpering slightly as she pushed herself to a seated position. She didn't think she could stand; her whole body was shaking violently with fear.

"So, what do you think we should do with her?" the one who had captured her asked. He towered above her and above his compatriots as well, the moonlight glinting off of the many chips and scratches on his gigantic tusks.

"We could eat her," the shortest youkai in the group piped.

"Baka. That was the plan in the first place," the leader snapped. The others sniggered.

"Well then, how should we do it?"

"We could boil her."

"Humans don't taste as good boiled. I say we spit and roast her."

"Let's eat her raw; I like to feel 'em squirming in my teeth." Grunts of approval rose around the circle. Rin whimpered and shrank back as the leader stepped in closer.

"Don't be so unfriendly, hime," he said, moonlight glinting off of narrowed eyes and wiggling claws, "we've been watching you for a long time." The others sniggered and she craned her neck around, eyes widening.

"That's right," one of the others piped up. "We've been watching and waiting for you to cross that blasted barrier. It's a pity that you didn't bring any of your servants with you."

"Yeah, there's barely a mouthful for each of us as small as you are," said another, bringing another round of laughter from the circle.

"But I much prefer a pampered princess over a common laborer," said the smallest one, a wicked grin on his face. "Less gristle and more flesh on your bones. Much prettier too." Rin jumped, a small scream issuing from her throat as he suddenly loomed up over her, one sharp nail pressed into her chin. He tilted her head back and studied her face, a low growl of pleasure rumbling in his throat.

"Can I do the honors and slash her fine white throat?" He looked over his shoulder at his leader. The large youkai opened his mouth to reply but stopped, one massive hand suddenly darting upwards into the air, catching something. He opened his clenched fist, revealing the broken halves of a long, sturdy arrow.

"Ha! We're certainly not going to be going home hungry tonight!" he crowed, tossing the arrow aside and turning to look over his shoulder.

Rin felt tears sting at her eyes as she saw the warm light of torches glowing between the tree branches. Shouts rose and a small volley of arrows whirred through the air to land several feet from the edge of the circle—a warning. The armored forms of the manor's small battalion of soldiers emerged from the trees, bows aimed and ready to fire again. Atsutane, weighed down by old-fashioned and bulky samurai armor that looked like it hadn't been worn in many years was in the forefront, rusty sword thrust into the air and shouting commands. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she caught sight of the other palace servants, bearing hoes and rakes and other makeshift weapons (was that Megumi waving a broom savagely in the air?); it seemed everyone had come to her rescue.

Jaken soon appeared, mounted on his pony and looking considerably uncomfortable in his own ill-fitting human armor. "Don't shoot! They have my daughter!" he screeched, shaking a clenched fist at the line of bowmen. He shot Rin a desperate look; without the human head staff there was little he or this ragged bunch of servants could do to save her from a group of powerful youkai.

"Jaken-sama!" she screamed, but was cut off as she was jerked roughly from the ground by the boar nearest to her. Sharp fingernails wrapped themselves around her throat and foul air brushed against her cheek.

"Don't get so upset, hime, we haven't forgotten about you," he hissed. Rin gave a strangled cry and began to kick and claw at him. His claws pressed tighter into her neck and she ceased struggling immediately. "Good girl. There's no need to fuss; your father and his servants will soon be joining us for dinner." He chuckled loudly in her ear, sending a wave of hot breath reeking of spoiled meat and death over her face. Her stomach twisted dangerously, and if not for the fingers wrapped tightly over her throat she would have vomited.

The leader looked over the straggling band of people making their way through the trees, threw back his head, and laughed loudly. "Well, well, hime, it seems you were worth the trouble after all! Hey, do you have a good hold on her?" he called to his comrade.

"Hai, leader, she's not going any—" He stiffened suddenly, his words trailing off into a wet gurgle, his grip on her waist and throat loosening. Rin landed on hands and knees and looked confusedly back at the creature. There was a thick ripping sound and the shiny tip of a sword suddenly emerged from his belly. Rin shrieked as thick gluts of blood began to pour from the wound. The sword disappeared and the youkai, eyes rolling wildly in his skull, sank to first to his knees then to the ground, revealing the owner of the sword.

Rin gasped. "Se...Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured as she stared upwards at his finely chiseled features, sent into ghostly relief by Toukajin's swirling violet aura. He regarded her silently, expression unreadable. He disappeared from view suddenly, reappearing on her left. One of the boar youkai howled in agony, clutching at the spurting stump that had been his arm. Rin gave a small shriek and scooted away from the staggering youkai and the widening pool of blood at its feet. Sesshoumaru's sword sliced through the air with barely a sound and the creature dissipated into nothing, one last scream cutting through the air.

"Rin." Shaking, she looked up into those hard golden eyes. "Stay here. Don't move." He lowered Toukajin to his side, shrouding his face in darkness, but not before she caught sight of the confused look on his face. That look. It was so achingly familiar. She had spent nearly half a year away from him but that one look made it seem like only a few days. She lifted a trembling hand but he was already gone to engage another one of the boars in battle. She watched silently as one after the other fell under the sharp edge of the glowing sword. Sesshoumaru's silvery hair whipped through the air, his clothing billowing as he leapt and darted about the clearing.

The pound of hooves woke her from her daze. Jaken cursed as his armor caught on the saddle and he was thrown to the ground in a heap. Immediately he was at her side, scaly hands gripping her shoulders, checking to see that she was unharmed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said numbly, her head twisting to the side so that she could catch another glimpse of the dog youkai.

"It's all right, Rin. You're safe now." His voice trembled slightly and suddenly he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Jaken-sama?" At the sight of the tears in the corner of his large eyes she broke down, wrapping her arms around his small form and bursting into relieved tears. Jaken patted her back gently, whispering comforting words. A loud shout rose from the edge of the clearing, and they looked back in its direction.

Sesshoumaru stood facing the leader of the boar youkai. The motley group of soldiers and servants of Usagi Manor were spread out along the edge of the clearing, bows and other weapons at ready. Both youkai suddenly disappeared. There was a loud clash of tusk against sword and they appeared again, the boar landing between Sesshoumaru and the servants. Bright violet waves of evil aura spun around Toukajin's shaft as Sesshoumaru lifted the sword above his head.

Rin gasped and leapt to her feet, knocking Jaken to the ground. Ignoring her sore muscles, she broke into a run towards the two battling youkai, Jaken's screeching protests unheeded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, no!" she cried. She could feel the sharp pricks of pine needles ramming into the soft soles of her feet, but she couldn't stop. Atsutane, Moe, and the others were all in danger. If she didn't make it in time they would all be killed by Toukajin's blow. She forced her aching legs and feet to move faster.

The youki gathering around the sword was growing in both size and intensity, a near blinding light. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled the sword down, ready to strike. The leader of the boars bellowed and followed suit, falling to a crouch and brandishing his tusks. In slow motion, she saw Toukajin start its deadly swoop.

Rin propelled herself between them and turned to face her master, her arms outstretched. "Sesshoumaru-sama, stop!"

The momentum of the sword halted immediately. "Rin, get out of my way," Sesshoumaru shouted.

"No! You mustn't hurt these people!" she cried.

"Rin, move now!" His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of crimson and she flinched, but made no movement to do as he commanded. He snarled and leapt forward, sword extended before him, bearing down on her with frightening speed.

Rin trembled, tears coursing down her cheeks. This punishment was suitable for such a disrespectful servant. She understood now why he had sent her away. He must have found her so annoying; she was always in his way.

"MOVE!" he roared, sword raised to strike. A loud bellow rose from behind her and she turned to see the boar youkai mere yards away, charging her, tusks gleaming sharp and deadly in the moonlight. She screamed, a sudden understanding sweeping through her mind as she watching the creature bear down on her. Her body was paralyzed by fear. Even if she could move, she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Sesshoumaru was yelling, but his words were completely drowned out by the heavy clomp of hoofed feet and the boar's bellow.

Sesshoumaru's hand struck her with the force of a freight train, knocking the wind from her lungs and sending her flying to the ground several yards away. Gasping and coughing, she pushed her self to hands and knees only to fall over again as Toukajin shot into the ground several inches away from her head. Eyes widening, she whipped her head around. The two youkai were draped in darkness, separate forms indistinguishable in a vicious embrace. Slowly the clouds drifted from the moon, revealing their tangled bodies. Rin gasped.


	6. Choice

Okay, well I've decided to go ahead and post it. If fanfiction . net decides to nix it then I guess you're going to have to go to one of my other sites to read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please R&R!

* * *

****

**Chapter 6 – Choice**

Sesshoumaru had pushed her aside, and in so doing had lost his grip on Toukajin, leaving his torso unprotected. The moonlight reflected balefully off the razor-sharp points of the boar's tusks that protruded from her master's back. His face was distorted in a horrible grimace of pain. The boar youkai grunted in pleasure and slowly, torturously extracted his tusks from his opponent's body. Blood began to well and gush from the twin wounds and Sesshoumaru staggered backwards with a slight groan, falling to one knee.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin wailed and pushed herself to her feet, ready to rush to his side.

"STAY BACK!" he shouted, halting her in her tracks. "JAKEN!"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the small youkai called. He grabbed hold of one of her wrists and pulled her away from the two combatants. She complied numbly, one hand clutching at her chest as if to make sure her heart was still beating.

Sesshoumaru rose laboriously to his feet, eyes blazing. The boar chuckled and smoothed the blood off of one of his tusks and proceeded to lick it off of his fingers with great relish.

"You disgust me," Sesshoumaru growled. His claws began to radiate a sickly green light. He darted forward and raked them down the other youkai's body. The boar twitched and screamed as the poison began to take effect. He fell to the ground, convulsing and clawing at the wounds, which were already beginning to fester and eat away at his flesh. Sesshoumaru's hand arced through the air a second time and his screams were silenced.

The youkai lord turned a withering gaze in her direction. She shivered and reached for Jaken's hand, but found only empty space where the toad-like creature had been standing.

"Please forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried as he kowtowed before his master. Sesshoumaru gave him a cursory glance, then looked back at her.

"Rin." She jumped and looked up at him uncertainly. Her veins were icy with fear; he was absolutely terrifying.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I—" she was cutoff as shouts rose among the servants.

"Kill the youkai! The lord and his daughter are in danger!" A wave of assent rose from the group along with a chorus of twangs as dozens of bows were strung. Sesshoumaru surveyed them with mild disdain. Moving with deliberate slowness, he retrieved Toukajin.

"No! Stay your hands!" Jaken leapt to his feet and waved his arms frantically in the air.

"But, my lord, aren't you both in danger?" Atsutane called, a confused look on his face.

"Hime, please come back," Moe pleaded. The same sentiment was echoed by several others in the crowd, and Rin stepped towards them hesitantly. Torn, she glanced back at Sesshoumaru. His gaze was piercing, his eyes riveted on her and again she felt that coil of fear twisting in her belly. Casting an apologetic look at her servants, she moved to his side. His eyes narrowed momentarily in careful regard and he motioned to Jaken.

"Jaken, can I trust you to take care of things here?"

"Yes, my lord. I will meet you as soon as I am done here."

Sesshoumaru nodded, sheathed Toukajin, then took her arm in a firm grip, pulling her closer to him. She jumped at the touch, but made no move to back away from him. A sphere of brilliant white light swirled up around them, carrying them up into the air towards the castle, and Rin blinked back tears as her beloved human companions disappeared from view. Wiping at her dirt-stained and tear-streaked face with the edge of one voluminous sleeve, she turned her eyes up to her master. That look was on his face again. Her heart gave a sickening lurch in her chest; had she made the right decision?

* * *

She walked into the room, her back to him, her body still shaking from the ordeal she had just gone through. Ah, but this place brought back memories. It had been quite some time since she had last stepped foot in here, yet now that she was back, her time in Usagi Manor seemed only a transient dream.

The walls gleamed in the light of the cheery fire that blazed in the center of the room. The tatami were clean and free of dust. The stool where so often he had sat and had her comb his hair hadn't been moved from it's spot near the hearth. Nor had the small table that stood next to it changed position. The black lacquered wood box sat on top of it, the lid closed.

Her eyes, quivering ever so slightly with the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks, rested on this one thing, and she found herself wondering if the two halves of the broken comb still lay inside in their silky wrappings. She bit her lip, and tried to force back her tears, waiting apprehensively for the sharp words that she knew would come.

"You disobeyed Jaken and went out unescorted. In so doing, you paid blatant disregard to my order that you mind him."

A single tear slid down her cheek, landing with a loud plop on the floor. He continued, his voice deceptively quiet.

"You left the barrier that was erected to protect you, and I was forced into doing battle with those lowly boars. You went against my command yet again and interfered directly with my battle!"

She cringed as his voice rose.

"Anyone who disobeys me or interferes with my business deserves no less than death! Do you understand this, Rin?!"

She nodded numbly and bowed her head in resignment. The implications of her actions had been plainly obvious to her at the time. Yet, if she hadn't interfered, hadn't forced him to stop he might have—

His breath rushed over the shell of her ear in a hot torrent and she stiffened in fear.

"What you did was incredibly foolish. To be associated with such an idiot does not do well for face." He leaned in closer, lips mere inches from her ear. It took all the resolve she had not to burst into tears right then and there.

She had deliberately disobeyed him, put him into danger, and that was unacceptable. Hopefully her death would be swift and relatively painless. One simple slash of his claws would reduce her to bloody ribbons. Or perhaps he would use the poison gas that seeped from his claws.

There was a sudden pressure in the center of her belly, near the bottom of her ribcage, as he laid his hand upon her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp pain his rending claws would drive deep into her gut and the odd disembodied feeling of her soul rising from her body. After all, death was no stranger to her.

Instead of piercing the tender flesh, his hand flattened against her stomach, pulling her back against him in a fierce embrace. She stiffened, a small gasp escaping her lips at the unexpected action. He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"Such a little fool," he whispered, "rushing in-between two battling youkai." His lips brushed against her ear and she jumped. "You could have been killed." He squeezed her waist gently, as if to emphasize his point.

In a state of severe shock, Rin held painfully rigid. This could not be happening. Not Sesshoumaru, not her. He nuzzled her neck, then lightly nipped at the skin, sending a warm flush of shivers down her spine. His fingers lightly cupped her chin and turned her head towards him. Her jaw trembled as he leaned in to kiss her; her legs felt numb, unable to bear her weight. His lips brushed hers, then pressed more firmly against her mouth. Heat radiated out across her face in a scorching wave and she pulled away from him with a gasp.

He cocked his head slightly to the side in mild puzzlement, golden eyes narrowing slightly. "I strike you, yell and scream at you, yet it takes a simple kiss to make you afraid of me?" he mused, words tinged with just the barest hint of bitterness. Rin flinched. She caught his hand as it dropped from her face and placed a kiss in the center of the palm.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered reverently as she traced the thin slashes of red that stretched across the back of his hand with her mouth. He caught her hand in his and pulled her close, crushing her lips against her teeth in fervent kiss. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss, his tongue aggressively pushing against hers. She leaned into him; her knees were so much jelly and she needed the support.

This. This was what she had dreamed of for so long. To be this close to the one she loved so dearly. Sesshoumaru. His hair was so much fine silk in her fingers as she reached up and ran her hands through its length. She then wrapped her arms tightly around him, loving the heat and strength that seemed to seep from his very pores. His lips left hers to trace along the curve of her jaw. She shuddered as they moved down the graceful arc of her throat to the shallow dip where her collarbones met. He ran his tongue along the curve of bone up to her shoulder, pushing back her robes to reveal the pale flesh

"Ses....Sesshoumaru-sama," she sighed. Instantly she felt the pressure of his index finger against her lips, silencing her.

"There's no need for such formalities now," he whispered before kissing her again.

She returned the kiss with a feverish onslaught of lips and tongue and pressed her palms against the chest plate of his armor. She explored the smooth expanse, pausing as her fingers encountered a spider's web of cracks radiating from the two large holes that lay just above his waistline. The ruined armor suddenly gave away and her fingertips punched through to warm, wet flesh. He winced and pulled away from her. Several chunks of thick metal fell to the floor, the noise resounding loudly in the small room. The flesh above his left hip lay exposed. Blood arced in tacky loops from the centers of the two wounds.

Unsure, she tentatively pressed one palm lightly against one of the gaping holes. Dried, crumbling bits of blood clung to her fingers briefly before falling silently to the floor. Tremendous heat flooded from the area, a sign that his powerful youkai body had been hard at work healing itself. There was the slightest sensation of movement against her fingertips as one jagged edge knit closer to the other. She gasped and glanced up at him as he chuckled quietly. His expression was wry, the barest suggestion of a smile teasing at his lips.

"Sesshoumaru-sa—," she uttered, halting her lips from forming the honorific. His hand rose to her face, thumb brushing against the curve of her cheek before falling slowly down her neck and chest, razor-sharp fingernails slicing her obi apart effortlessly. His fingers were cool against her bare skin as he slid them beneath her now open robes, tracing the sharp flare of her hip up to her waist, pausing to caress the side-swell of one pert breast. Her moan was stifled by another kiss. His fingers moved in a tantalizing sweep over the nipple before moving to cup the soft swell of her belly. She shivered as he lazily slid his hand up her torso to caress the space between her breasts before moving to her neck again.

Tremors of pleasure moved up and down her spine, collecting in a hot throb between her legs. Moving with more certainty, long suppressed emotions taking control of her, she set to exploring the flesh that lay beneath the jagged edges of the hole in his armor. She jerked upward on the heavy piece of equipment and with his help pulled it over his head. It landed on the floor with a loud thwack, and as if it were a signal, she pressed herself against him.

His heart pounded in a rapid staccato against her splayed palms, and she wriggled her fingers beneath the folds of his kimono. It slid off of his left shoulder, exposing what remained of that arm. He made no move to stop her as she touched the stump, just watched intently as she traced over the knobby clumps of scar tissue that resulted from both that fateful encounter with his brother and later Naraku. If her touch bothered him he gave no sign, just stood as quiet and stoic as ever. She exposed his other shoulder, fingers kneading at the tautly muscled flesh appreciatively. She leaned forward and began to shower little kisses on his chest. Teeth grazed the base of his throat and moved upwards. He tipped his head back, giving her full access to his neck. Moving with confidence now, Rin savored each concavity and rounded bit of flesh with tongue, lips, and teeth. His pulse was a feverish pounding against her lips, and she traced its path with her tongue until it met with the shelf of his jaw. She nibbled it gently, then moved back to playfully tug at his earlobe. He didn't resist when she tilted his head level and began to explore his face with fingers and mouth. Desire fueled by years of carefully guarded longing, she touched each feature lovingly, lingering on the delicate curve of his cheekbones, his brow, the bridge of his nose, his lips. She covered each of his facial markings—the deep blue crescent on his forehead, the diagonal slashes of red on his cheeks, the soft red splash of color on his eyelids—with soft kisses.

With a quiet swish of heavy silk, her robes fell to a heap on the floorboards. Awareness of her nudity and the whole strangeness—gladly welcomed that it was—of the situation hit her and she hastily covered herself with her arms and averted her eyes, embarrassed. Long fingers grasped her chin, turned her flushed face back to his for another kiss and she melted into him, all shame forgotten. The heat of his bare skin against hers was near scorching.

He tottered slightly as he stepped out of his boots, leaning on her for support. His clothing soon joined hers on the floor. This time when he kissed her, there was no hiding the raw rush of desire that coursed through him. She returned the kiss with equal fervor, mimicking him when he sank to his knees. He moved forwards, closing the already scanty distance between them, and in the process, pushing her back and down to the floor. With a soft pumpf, she landed onto the soft bed of their discarded clothing. Her hair, having fallen from its fancy dressing a long time ago, fanned out across the floor in a soft, silky raven's tail.

With a grace unhampered by his missing arm, he moved so that he stood on hand and knees directly above her, shiny masses of pale silver hair sliding off of his back shoulders to pool on the soft curves of her abdomen and between her breasts. The sensation was that of being caressed by a thousand tiny feathers and was intoxicating, drawing a quiet moan from her lips. He shook his head to free his eyes from obscuring strands of hair, his expression softening as he caught the shiver of pleasure that took hold of her body at the movement. Balancing artfully on the tripod of his hand and knees, he leaned down until his lips reached her chest. His mouth closed lightly over one taut nipple, suckling slowly, reverently.

Rin gasped and arched up against his mouth, her fingers burying themselves into his hair. She was almost dizzy with pleasure. If not for the occasional sharp pinprick of a tooth grazing her flesh, she would have thought it all a dream. She trembled, teeth gnawing at her lower lip to keep from making any noise as he ran his tongue over the sensitive underside of her breast before moving to the other. Her heart was about to beat its way right out of her chest and the throbbing in her lower regions had intensified to a near maddening level.

He levered himself backwards to kneel at her side, calmly gazing down at her. She stared back, a furious blush rising to her cheeks as she stared at his nude form and the very obvious state of arousal he was in. He slipped his hand between her knees, slowly spreading them apart as he caressed her inner thigh. He moved so that he now kneeled between her spread legs. His lips trailed up her belly, tongue flicking into her belly-button, up over one of her breasts, into the hollow of her neck, up her chin, on her mouth.

She caressed his chest, hands smoothing over the hard plains of muscle. The wounds the boar had inflicted were now almost completely gone, and she brushed away the dried blood that still marred his skin. He moved closer, shifting more of his weight onto her. Something jabbed at the sensitive flesh at the junction of her thigh and she flinched, startled. She unconsciously angled her hips so that the sensation—odd and delicious all at once—was centered directly over that warm ache. He moved his hips more firmly against her, the pressure and heat between her legs increasing.

She gasped, held her breath as he entered her. The pressure was melding into pain as her flesh stretched to receive him. Her eyes were shut tight, fingernails digging into his sides as he pushed even deeper inside of her. A sharp pain, followed by a fierce burning sensation flooded her body, making her flinch away.

"Rin?" He paused and stared at her, golden eyes filled with concern. She slowly opened her watering eyes and stared back at him.

"Ses...Seshoumaru," she whispered. He pursed his lips and moved to pull out of her. "No," she implored quietly, one hand going to his face to brush his bangs from his eyes. "Don't...stop." She drove her hips against him in emphasis, wincing slightly as he slid in a little deeper. He nodded, closed his eyes briefly, then placed a lingering kiss on her mouth.

Their rhythm was at first slow, then picked up to a slightly faster pace as she grew accustomed to the feeling. That burning pain was still there, but it had faded somewhat, replaced by a growing tingle that spread down her legs and up into her belly. She smoothed away a few wet locks of hair that clung to his face and he turned his head into her hand, mouth brushing against her palm. Half-lidded golden eyes stared unfocused into hers, lips parted slightly. She lifted her feet and let the inside of her legs caress the sides of his body, then locked her ankles around the small of his back. His skin was burning and slick with sweat. He shuddered at her touch, a low moan issuing from his mouth.

He began to move faster and harder and she arched up against him, the wet friction of their joined bodies driving both into a heightened frenzy. Rin wriggled beneath him, moaning as the pleasure coursing through her escalated with each thrust. She screamed suddenly as an explosion of pure bliss racked her body, pulling herself up against him and clinging on for dear life as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her.

His thrusts became even more intense, driving the breath from her lungs. His breaths rushed in ragged gasps over her ears, a low growl starting in his throat and slowly increasing in volume as he bared his teeth and cried out as his own orgasm hit him. He shuddered, stiffened, then collapsed against her, the two falling back to the floor in a wet, tangled bundle of limbs and flushed skin.

Rin slowly released her grip and brushed her fingers lightly over his back, smiling as he purred into her ear. One last ragged breath shook his body and he rolled them over onto his side, pulling her close to him and burying his face in her hair. Rin snuggled beneath the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his sweat rising in hot waves from his chest. She heaved a contented sigh and stretched her legs idly before entwining them with his. The throb between her legs was subsiding, melting away into a languorous wash of pleasure that soaked into the very marrow of her bones.

Sesshoumaru pressed his forehead against hers. "Do you wish to stay here?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers. Rin blinked and smiled.

"I want nothing more than to stay by your side forever, Sesshoumaru," she whispered back before placing a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. He sighed, the corners of his mouth turning up into the barest hint of a smile. He brushed her hair from her face and pulled her close for another kiss. The smile didn't fade from his face and she stared at it with mild wonder, eyelids falling slowly shut as she fell into a blissful sleep in the embrace of the one she loved most.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand lightly over the curves of her body, enjoying the way she smiled and mumbled in her sleep at the touch. He settled into a more comfortable position on the floor, wincing slightly at the twinge of the pain that shot up his side at the movement. All external evidence of the injuries he had sustained had long since disappeared, but his body was still recovering from the damage. To feel her warm and solid against him was soothing; he didn't want to dwell on how easily he could have lost her tonight.

When she had first taken up residence in the manor that he had procured for her he had tirelessly patrolled the boundaries of the barrier throughout both night and day. At the time he had told himself it was just to make sure that she was obeying his orders. Over the following months he had slowly relinquished his guard, finding it difficult to stay near when she seemed to be so happy in her new home with human companions to look after her and entertain her. He couldn't stay away though, and opted instead to visit Jaken during the nighttime hours for updates on her condition and to consult about her vast array of suitors.

She had almost caught them once, and for a moment he had considered revealing himself to her. Uncertainty of her response to his presence had finally driven him to depart. He stopped coming to the manor after that, and only rarely did he patrol its boundaries. He sighed as he thought what might have happened had he not decided, in the utter boredom loneliness that had befallen his life since her departure, to venture down the mountain to the barrier.

Her desperate screams had invoked an emotion that he never knew he possessed: fear. His hand had actually shook on Toukajin's hilt as he ripped the sword from its scabbard and barreled through the forest to her defense. Never had he felt such an all-encompassing rage as he cut through the filthy bodies of the lowly youkai that had dared to even lay eyes on her, much less touch her. His heart had nearly stopped its frenetic beating as he saw the largest of the youkai rise up to gore her from behind as she defended her precious human comrades from him. She had stared at him in fear as he rose from the carnage, and his heart had nearly broken to see her shy away from him for the very first time.

The words of his father had echoed in his mind then as he stared at her fear-stricken face as it looked from him to the servants of the manor: _What do you have to protect?_ Murky motives that he had not understood now came strikingly clear to him. He had sent her away to protect her. To protect her happiness and freedom, to protect her from himself and the confusing emotions that he struggled with every time he saw her beautiful face and heard her voice singing that silly song she had created years ago. It had all come painfully clear then as he looked at her looking at him with fear in her eyes. Even if she hated him, he would conceal himself and protect her wherever she went. When she married and had children, he would protect her and her family. He would protect her grave after her frail human body finally relinquished its hold on life.

When she had turned her back on her human friends and joined him at his side he had nearly lost all of his rigorous self-imposed control. When he had touched her and she responded with such ardor, he found himself near the breaking point to keep himself from shaking. He wanted nothing more than to stay by her side for the rest of her life, to make love to her every single day, to listen to her sing that song to their children. He now understood what his father had meant by those words, and how he had felt about the human woman who had borne his annoying hanyou brother. He could only hope that the time he and Rin would last much longer than what his father and his human mate had had.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken called tentatively from the hall.

"What is it, Jaken?" he replied, throwing a protective arm over the woman dozing beside him while looking back over his shoulder at the closed doors. The fire in the brazier had fallen to glowing embers casting the room in darkness. The hallway was still lit though, throwing the shadow of his small servant into sharp relief on the doors.

"I've completed what you have asked, my lord." The shadow looked down and shuffled uncomfortably. "And I...I was...."

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru called.

"Is Rin okay?" the youkai finally spit out.

"She is," came the curt reply.

"May I speak to her, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We are not to be bothered. Not now, nor in the morning."

"Understood, my lord." Jaken hesitated as if he wanted to say something else. "Sesshoumaru-sama, if I may say something..."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru replied, one pale eyebrow rising in question.

"Well...that is...I would just like to say that I...I wish you both the greatest happiness."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Sesshoumaru grabbed a small chunk of his broken armor and chucked at the small shadow. It tore cleanly through the thin paper of the door to hit its mark. With a small cry, Jaken fell over to the floor.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the other youkai whimpered as he struggled back to his feet.

"Go to sleep."

"Hai, my lord," he replied and walked off, one hand rubbing at the large bump on his head.

Sesshoumaru cast one last look at the receding shadow before turning back to gaze at Rin's sleeping form. Grabbing up one of the discarded robes, he pulled it over them.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered in her sleep, snuggling her head against his chest. He grinned and pulled his mate close, falling quickly asleep in the warm circle of her arms.

**_THE END...for now anyway_**

* * *

_Wow! It's finally done! I have to say, this one of the few fanfictions that I've ever completed. It's also undeniably my best. I'm really happy with the end product, and I know that I tend to word vomit a lot, so I would appreciate if people would point out any spelling or grammatical errors that I've made, along with any sentences or phrases that are unclear._

_I hope that you've enjoyed the fic; I am toying with the idea of adding short little stories to this fic, but nothing of this size. Please R&R, because I'd like to know what people thought for bad or good. I tried to limit the use of "smut words" as I like to call them (mound, peak, manhood, nether lips, etc.), because personally, they crack me up. They only work in a certain lemons, and I with these characters and this situation, I didn't think they would be appropriate to use. I was going for something more tender here, and hopefully I've achieved that. _

_And I better not here any griping about the length of the lemon! If over 9 pages of sexiness isn't enough for you horny peoples, then I don't know what to do for you! _


End file.
